


The old traditions are the best

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally gets to achieve his dream by touching the turf of his favourite baseball teams pitch. Though Tony is caught by surprise when Steve does something out of the ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old traditions are the best

**Author's Note:**

> Another small ficlet done with the prompt of 'spanking', though I tried to keep this one U rated!

Tony had noticed that Steve had been bored lately, asides from their regular training sessions he thought that it was about time that he was able to show him the real world. Knowing for well that Steve had a passion for baseball; Tony had decided that he got a shot at his dream, to play in an actual stadium. Sadly it couldn’t be the Dodgers, as they relocated to LA and Tony didn’t have the time to get him out there. It was just a closeby one.  
Steve was star struck, the instant he walked out onto the pitch he took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.  
“You gonna play against me, Stark?” He asked,  
“I don’t play games…” Tony said with an eye-roll.  
“Are you a chicken now? Come on, without that suit of armour, you’re no fun.” Steve said jokingly as he picked up a baseball, throwing it up into the air and catching it. He was just happy to be where he was, and it really did feel like a dream come true.  
“Fine, I’ll show you, Rogers.” He said as he picked up a bat, standing in stance, just waiting for Steve to throw it. The moment he did it was with such force and Tony swung the bat as hard as he could, watching the ball skyrocket over the top of the arena. Tony jogged lightly up to Steve who then hit him hard on the backside,  
“Great shot, Stark!” He said.  
The instant that Tony had felt the hand on his backside he jumped and turned a bright red, blushing as he looked at Steve,  
“Why would you do that!?”  
“What?” Steve asked with a confused look, realising his hand was still on the backside of the millionaire. He pulled it back and flushed in return,  
“Why’d you hit my butt, Rogers!?”  
“That’s what we used to do back in my day; it’s a congratulatory thing…” Steve said, scratching the back of his head,  
“How homoerotic.” Tony replied with an eye roll.  
“Hey, it was our tradition. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it, Stark.” Steve said with a small smirk,  
“What do you mean get used to it?!” Tony shouted in response, watching the taller man walk away,  
“After tonight, you’ll adjust, I’m sure.” Steve added as he walked back into the changing rooms.  
Tony’s eyes widened as he watched the man disappear into the tunnel, blinking and wondering what exactly could be in store for him. He turned an even brighter red and ran after Steve, “Wait up, Rogers!”


End file.
